There are a large number of foldable electronic devices in existing technologies. When a user opens a foldable electronic device (e.g., a laptop), the commonly used method is to manually open a cover structure of the foldable electronic device. For example, the laptop's display screen is upturned with respect to the laptop's main body (i.e., a body with a keyboard), such that the laptop's display screen is rotated to a desired viewing angle. When the user needs to change the viewing angle, the user can adjust the viewing angle by adjusting the rotation angle of the display screen again.
However, for the foldable display device, because limitations of structure design of the foldable display device and the requirements for scene selection during an imaging process, a rotation angle adjustment cannot be made for the display screen of the foldable display device. Thus, an angle adjustment mechanism needs to be provided to achieve a viewing angle adjustment for the foldable display device. Further, in the existing technologies, the operations for opening the electronic devices are more cumbersome. Also, the top cover of the electronic device needs to be manually opened, and cannot be opened in one step. The process is laborious and time-consuming, thus impacting user experience.
The disclosed foldable display devices are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.